72H
by saritasegval
Summary: Lexa se ve obligada a pasar 72 horas con su amor platónico.
Día 1

Clarke es la mejor amiga de mi hermano mayor, los dos son seis años más mayores que yo. Se conocieron en la primaria, prácticamente Clarke me conoce desde que yo era un bebe.

Cuando eramos más pequeños yo siempre quería ir a jugar con ellos, pero nunca me dejaban y las pocas veces que lo hacían se colaban en solares abandonados o hacían cosas que me daban miedo.

Incluso se escondían dejándome sola y hasta que no me ponía a llorar no salían, la mayoría de veces era ella la primera en salir a consolarme.

Hasta que yo fui demasiado pequeña para ir con ellos, cuando empezaron a ir al instituto.

Clarke esta un poco loca pero eso me gusta de ella, también es una ligona innata esa es la parte que menos me gusta diría yo. Siempre nos presenta a un ligue nuevo que no le suele durar mucho.

Por si no os habéis dado cuenta Clarka también es mi amor platónico, tan cercano e inalcanzable.

Siempre que viene a casa me mira de una forma que me pone muy nerviosa aunque también me siento así cuando se acerca demasiado a mí, nos tocamos sin querer, un pequeño roce, tropiezo...

Esto nos trae a este momento, por cierto soy Lexa, tengo 17 años y estoy terminando segundo de bachiller.

Clarke esperándome en la puerta del instituto con su coche. ¿Qué por qué esta aquí?

Mi hermano se había tenido que ir y le perdió a su mejor amiga que hiciera de niñera conmigo, como si yo no pudiera cuidarme solita. Una condena de 72 horas, desde el jueves hasta que volviera Lincoln.

-¡Vamos sube de una vez peque!-Me ordeno estirándose para abrir la puerta del copiloto.

-Si no podías venir no era necesario que lo hicieras, me las puedo arreglar yo sola.-Dije molesta ante su actitud sosteniendo la puerta abierta.

-Sube antes de que empiecen los problemas.-Me rogó desesperada.

Subí y salio de allí quemando rueda, me decidí a subir el volumen de la musica no quería hablar con ella, me ponía muy nerviosa hacerlo y siempre me quedaba en blanco a balbuceando. Lo estaba haciendo cuando su mano toco la mía volviendo a bajar el volumen, me aparte como si me hubiera dado un calambrazo, aunque realmente podía sentir electricidad recorriendo mi mano y subiendo por mi brazo.

-¿De qué problemas hablabas?-Pregunté tímidamente.

-Fase numero uno para superar una ruptura, la violencia.-Me dedico media sonrisa.

-¿Qué has hecho Clarke?-Pregunte asustada.

Hacia una semana que me había enterado que mi entonces novio me había puesto los cuernos.

-Tranquila peque solo lo van a acojonar un poco.-Dijo con serenidad.-Nadie le hace daño a mi niña.

Si esas palabras tuvieran el mismo significado para ella que para mí, suspiré.

-Clarke no fue culpa suya.-Balbuceé pero me ignoró.-Además tú no eres la más indicada para esto, tus métodos son espantosos. ¿Cuantas veces te han dejado?

-Esa pregunta tiene trampa.-Respondió con arrogancia, ambas sabíamos que la respuesta era ninguna.-Y la culpa solo es de quien comete el delito peque.

-No estaba enamorada de él.-Murmuré.

-¿Entonces follaba bien?-Preguntó demasiado alto avergonzándome.

-¡Oh venga! No, no pienso hablar de eso contigo Clarke.-Tartamudeé.

-Tu hermano sigue pensando que eres virgen.-Me dijo mirándome divertida.

No respondí, rodé los ojos y me dedique a mirar por la ventanilla, mi hermano tenia razón.

Llegamos a casa y me puse a estudiar en el salón, Clarke se sentó al otro lado del sofá y empezó a mandar mensajes, me irritaba cada respuesta que recibía.

-Tengo que estudiar Clarke, puedes irte si quieres.-Espeté.

-Le prometí a Lincoln que cuidaría de ti.-Se levantó dando vueltas sobre si misma.-¿Quieres cenar? Puedo encargar unas pizzas.

Asentí volviéndome a centrar en mi libro, la escuche pidiendo una carnívora con todos los extras, negué con la cabeza, siempre tenia un apetito feroz, le pedí una hawaiana normal para mí.

Seguí estudiando después de cenar, se puso a ver la tele estaba demasiado cerca de mí, no me podía concentrar, nuestras rodillas se estaban tocando. Sé que podía irme a mi habitación, era lo más sensato ya que los exámenes finales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina pero me gustaba estar cerca de ella sin el pesado de mi hermano por el medio.

Moví mi pierna separando mi rodilla de la suya, llevaba estancada demasiado tiempo mirando la misma pagina así que la pase y deje nuevamente que mi rodilla chocara con la suya, ni se inmutó. Mi respiración se estaba agitando, un hormigueo recorría mi cuerpo entero y ni siquiera había podido leer una linea seguida.

Se deslizo por el sofá recostándose sobre el reposabrazos, todo su muslo rozo mi rodilla, el corazón me iba a mil.

Apague la tele, Clarke se había quedado dormida en el sofá, me dedique a estudiarla. Tenia una belleza explosiva, típica en las chicas malas, esas que no te convienen porque te parten el corazón.

Cogí una manta, me acurruque bajo de su brazo tapándonos, sentía mariposas revoloteando por mi estomago, había soñado tantas noches con esto. Su brazo me rodeó, la mire asustada pero seguía dormida, seguramente era un autoreflejo.

Por la mañana me estaba abrazando por la espalda, no sabia como escapar de allí ni como explicarle que hacia durmiendo con ella. Su mano estaba abarcando uno de mis pechos, el corazón me latía deprisa al igual que mi respiración, estaba temblando cerré los ojos con fuerza no quería que se diera cuenta que estaba despierta.

Estaba esperando a que se despertara y se levantara cuando sentí un pequeño apretón en mi teta, al instante su mano se relajo de nuevo y se acomodo más contra mí, acorralándome, su otra mano había caído en mi cintura y respiraba sobre mi nuca. De vez en cuando uno de sus dedos se movía tocando mi piel, haciéndome temblar, mi entrepierna palpitaba.

Me di media vuelta, mirando al techo, en cuanto gire mi cara hacia ella sus ojos azules estaban clavados sobre los mios, me paralice, mi pecho se movía agitado por la respiración.

No decía nada, solo me penetraba con su mirada, solo desvié un par de veces la mía para observar sus labios y aquel lunar tan sexy.

-Debería prepararme para ir al instituto.-Tartamudeé

Asintió.

Dia 2

Clarke nuevamente esperándome a la salida del instituto, esta vez estaba de pie en la puerta y todos la miraban. Era raro quien no se hubiera colado por ella cuando estudiaba aquí, el resto la miraba con temor, ella y Lincoln habían sido de lo peor, al menos gracias a la reputación de mi hermano nadie se metió conmigo y si lo hacían aparecían mis gorilas para que me dejaran tranquila.

Clarke camino hacia mí y me paso el brazo por los hombros mientras me acompañaba a su coche, mi cuerpo se había tensado por completo.

-Sé que no te caigo bien pero puedes cogerme.-Pidió.

De inmediato rodeé su cintura, mi pecho se desboco y aun más cuando sus labios se acercaron a mi oreja pidiéndome que fingiera que me había dicho algo de mi agrado. Sonreí porque realmente me gustaba tenerla tan cerca.

-¿Fase dos?-Pregunte nerviosa una vez en el coche.

-Guerra psicológica. ¿Fue él el primero en engañarte o tú ya estabas con alguien?-Dijo sonriendo con suficiencia mientras me guiñaba un ojo.-Y tranquila tu hermano esta al tanto de todo.

-No va a colar Clarke.-Dije entre dientes.

-¿El qué?-Pregunto confusa.-Esta noche fase tres, fiesta, alcohol, diversión.

-En teoría no tengo edad para beber, no hasta dentro de unos meses.-Murmuré avergonzada, no quería recordarle que era menor de edad.

-¡Ya! Como si eso fuera un impedimento.-Respondió con sarcasmo.

-¿Y mi hermano sabe que me va a emborrachar?-Pregunte confusa.

-No te voy a emborrachar peque. Solo te invitare a unas copas.

-Tengo que estudiar Clarke.-Balbuceé.

-Es viernes. Ya estudiaras mañana.

Me había colado en una discoteca, pidió dos copas y me ofreció una.

-Ahora ve a bailar como si no hubiera un mañana.-Me animo.-Estaré pendiente de ti.

-¿Y tú?-Pregunté con miedo, ya que Clarke solía dejar tirado a mi hermano en cuanto se ligaba a alguien.-¿No bailas? No me voy a separar de ti Clarke, no me quiero quedar aquí sola sin saber como volver a casa.

Sonrío y me arrastro a la pista, empezamos a bailar con bastante distancia entre nosotras, pero poco a poco se fue acortando, bailando pegadas. Tener su cuerpo tan cerca me estaba volviendo loca, ardía, todo mi cuerpo lo hacia y mi corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra mi pecho.

Se me acerco un chico, Clarke me indico con la cabeza que fuera con él pero lo rechace educadamente, solo quería estar con ella, bailaba conmigo como si hubiera dejado de ser su peque.

Sus manos me recorrían de arriba a abajo, nuestros cuerpos se restregaban. Mi respiración era profunda, se acerco a mi oído para preguntarme si lo estaba pasando bien a lo que asentí sonriendo.

Se volvió acercar pasando peligrosamente por delante de mi cara, me pidió que si la acompañaba al baño hacer pipi y asentí inocentemente.

La seguí, no dejaba de girarse para comprobar que iba tras ella.

-¿Entras y me sujetas la puerta?

Asentí y entre con ella, cerré la puerta y me mantuve de espaldas a Clarke para darle intimidad, aunque de repente estaba tan nerviosa por un hecho tan cotidiano como era acompañar a una amiga al baño.

No la escuchaba mear, pero la sentía a mi espalda, me retiro el pelo hacia un lado provocándome un escalofrío, sus labios empezaron a recorrer mi cuello.

-¿Quieres pasártelo mejor Lexa?

Empecé a temblar, tomo mi barbilla haciendo que me diera la vuelta para mirarme, indago en mis ojos que solo podían ver sus labios, los mismos que venían directos a los mios. Me dio un tímido beso al que respondí impaciente haciéndola sonreír, se relamió y asalto mi boca provocándome oleadas de calor y palpitaciones ahí abajo.

Besaba muy bien, su muslo estaba encajado entre mis piernas y sus manos me apretaban a ella haciéndome gruñir. Una de sus manos descendió colándose por bajo de mi vestido y la cogí de su muñeca deteniéndola.

Por mucho que deseara que mi primera vez fuera con ella no quería que fuera en un baño.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpo avergonzada.-Sera mejor que te lleve a casa.

Asentí nerviosa.

-No sé en que estaba pensando, lo siento.-Ahora era ella la que balbuceaba en el interior del coche.- No se lo digas a tu hermano.-Rogó.

-No eres tú Clarke.-Balbuceé yo también.

-No hagas eso Lexa.-Me pidió irritada.

-Lincoln tiene razón soy virgen.-Dije de carrerilla avergonzada mirando por la ventanilla.

Note su mano sobre la mía, ahora si que no podía mirarla.

-Perdóname de verdad, no lo sabia. Tu primera vez debería ser con alguien especial para ti y no en el baño de una discoteca.-Añadió divertida eso ultimo.

-¿La tuya fue con alguien especial?-Pregunte tímidamente.

-Para nada.-Negaba con la cabeza divertida.-Ya me conoces peque, fue sexo torpe en un coche no muy espacioso que digamos.

Cuando llegamos a casa ella se fue al cuarto de mi hermano a dormir y yo al mio, pero no podía pegar ojo, no dejaba de sentir una y otra vez todo lo que me provocaba Clarke.

Fui a la habitación de Lincoln a hurtadillas, era ridículo porque no había nadie más en casa, me metí en la cama con ella.

-¿Otra vez metiéndote en la boca del lobo?-Pregunto divertida mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos haciendo que volviera el calor a mi cuerpo.-Ya es la segunda noche, no creas que ayer no me di cuenta.

Sonreí, me lo estaba permitiendo, busque sus labios a ciega, al encontrarlos se volvió a formar un revoloteo de mariposas en mi estomago.

-¿Te gusto Clarke?

Suspiro abrazándome con fuerza y susurrándome que era preciosa.

Día 3

Me desperté pasado el medió día tan feliz por haber dormido con ella, Clarke estaba dándose una ducha, me di cuenta que olía fatal y me fui a mi baño a ducharme también.

Cuando termine ella estaba en el sofá pasando los canales sin encontrar nada interesante, me dejé caer a la otra punta, me miro de reojo sonriendo y volvió su vista a la tele.

-¿No tienes que estudiar?-Murmuró.

-Sí.-Me apresuré a contestar.-¿Por qué nadie llega a ser tu pareja?-Pregunte tímidamente.

-Porque me he formado un prototipo demasiado perfecto de lo que busco y nadie encaja en el.-Hablaba con naturalidad sin dejar de mirar la tele, como ausente.

-Tu eres especial para mí Clarke.-Confesé mirando la alfombra.-¿Quien mejor que tú?

Tiró de mi mano colocándome a horcajadas sobre ella, sus dedos me retiraron el pelo de la cara colocándomelo detrás de las orejas y sus pulgares acariciaron mis mejillas, yo rodee su cuello con las mías.

Me miraba de esa forma tan extraña que tan nerviosa me ponía.

-Lexa eres preciosa y no solo lo digo por tu cara bonita de niña buena. Estoy segura que pronto encontraras alguien especial que te haga feliz y con quien te sientas cómoda para dar ese paso.-Me decía aquello deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por mis brazos erizando mi piel.

-Quiero que seas tú.-Le pedí.

Me beso estrechándome contra su cuerpo, acariciando mi espalda por debajo de la camiseta encendiendo mi cuerpo.

-¿Estas segura?-Asentí a su pregunta.-¿Confías en mí?-Asentí de nuevo.-¿Me llevas a tu habitación?

Me levante y ella hizo lo mismo cogiendo mi mano, de repente estaba nerviosa debido al miedo. Caminaba lentamente intentando relajarme, mi corazón estaba desbocado y Clarke permanecía seria mientras me seguía sin soltar mi mano.

Cerro la habitación, encendió simplemente la lamparilla de la mesita, yo permanecía de pie muerta de nervios.

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó acariciando mis brazos.

Asentí, le mentí, me llevo a la cama donde me tumbo y ella se recostó a mi lado.

-Relájate.-Me pidió con dulzura apartando mi pelo nuevamente.

Yo estaba temblando pero quería que lo hiciera, empezó a besarme suavemente mientras su mano acariciaba la mía hasta conseguir que me relajará. Pero a cada nuevo paso me volvía a tensar, me soltó la mano y metió la suya por debajo de mi camiseta acariciando mi cuerpo, mi estomago se contraía ante su contacto.

-¿Tienes calor?-Preguntó sonriendo y asentí mordiéndome el labio.

Me incorporé un poco mientras me quitaba la camiseta, empezó a besarme el hombro y subió por mi cuello.

-¿Puedo?-Pregunté con miedo cogiendo el borde de su camiseta.

Asintió y se la quite, cogió mis manos llevándolas al cierre de su sujetador, lo desabroche sin que me soltara, las condujo a sus hombros haciendo que deslizara aquella prenda lejos de sus pechos.

Dejó que mis manos recorrieran sus pechos ella llevo una de las suyas a mi espalda volviéndome a tumbar, antes de que mi espalda tocara el colchón mi sujetador ya estaba desabrochado.

Lo retiró observando mis pechos, suspire intentando relajarme, me volvió a preguntar si estaba bien a lo que asentí nuevamente.

Lleno mi cuerpo de pequeños besos, acalorándome aun más, excitándome, me notaba mojada. Bajo hasta mi cintura desabrochándome los pantalones, me termino de desnudar con calma, yo intentaba controlar mi respiración pero Clarke también se estaba quitando el resto de su ropa.

Se tumbo sobre mí volviéndome a besar, la presión de su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mio hacia palpitar mi entrepierna. Se movió hacia un lado dejando que su mano recorriera todo mi cuerpo, antes de dirigirse a esa zona palpitante y deslizando sus dedos por ella superficialmente.

-¿Me va a doler?-Pregunte con temor.

-Te prometo que no.-Beso mi cuello y sentí uno de sus dedos entrar despacio.

Se movía lentamente, busco mi mirada asegurándose de que estaba bien.

Poco a poco perdí el control de mi cuerpo y de mi mente, ahora le pertenecían a ella.

Retiró su dedo para entrar nuevamente con dos, estaba jadeando, temblando y con pequeños espasmos.

-Déjate llevar. Todo lo que estas sintiendo es normal.-Me susurró.

La apreté fuertemente contra mi cuerpo, respirando entrecortadamente, temblando hasta llegar a aquella sensación que me hizo gemir y gritar sin poder controlarme.

Seguía temblando cuando abandono mi interior, me introdujo los dedos en la boca y en el momento que los retiró su lengua ocupo ese lugar, gruñí estremeciéndome de nuevo.

-Eres deliciosa Lexa. ¿Me dejas enseñarte algo mucho mejor?-Tenia la voz ronca, demasiado sexy para negarle algo.

Asentí, volvió a llenar mi cuerpo de besos pero esta vez también usaba la lengua, lamió y chupo mis pezones antes de continuar hacia abajo. Acarició mis muslos separándolos y trasportándome a un estado de placer absoluto.

Cuando alcance el orgasmo violentamente volvió a mi lado, acariciándome, me acurruque contra su cuerpo buscando un resguardo seguro mientras retomaba el control de mi cuerpo.

-Te quiero Clarke.-Se me escapo.

-Llevo mucho tiempo esperando por eso pequeña.-Me estrecho con fuerza.

¿También sentía lo mismo que yo? Busqué sus labios mientras mi mano se dirija a sus muslos, la suya vino en mi busca acompañándola, mostrándole donde tocar.

Era la mejor sensación del mundo sentir su interior, no tardo mucho en llegar al orgasmo.

-Eres tú el prototipo de mi mente, siempre he sentido algo por ti. Quemándome y consumiéndome poco a poco porque no podía tenerte.-Me confeso.-Pensando que me odiabas.

-Siempre he estado enamorada de ti Clarke.

-Te quiero pequeña.

Sonreí durmiéndome sobre su pecho.


End file.
